First Snow
|Hatsuyuki}} is the two hundred and eighth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 27th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2016 series. Overview After revealing that Kageyama has been invited to the All-Japan Youth Training Camp, Takeda also announces that Tsukishima has received an invitation for an exclusive training camp for first years. Hinata is disappointed that he didn't get an invite and grows frustrated. When December arrives, Kageyama heads out to Tokyo to attend the training camp. Meanwhile, at Shiratorizawa, Hinata shows up uninvited to the Miyagi First Years' Training Camp. Plot Karasuno is in awe after Takeda reveals that Kageyama has been invited to the All-Japan Youth Training Camp. While the rest enthuse over the news, Hinata insistently asks Takeda about his own invitation to the surprised of his teammamtes. Hinata is disappointed when Takeda informs him that Kageyama is the only one invited. Sugawara and Asahi then wonder about why Nishinoya isn't a candidate as well. To which, Daichi explains that it's perhaps due to players' chemistry so they were looking for a libero who's mature and levelheaded. Just then, Takeda announces he still has one more important piece of news. He reveals that there is going to be a mock youth camp held for Miyagi first years and Tsukishima has been invited to be a participant. Hinata immediately asks Takeda about his own invitation and is turned down once again. Tsukishima originally plans to reject the offer until Daichi accepts the invitation for him. Takeda is delighted to hear that both Kageyama and Tsukishima accepted their offers and leaves to pass on the news. Afterwards, Kageyama calls out to a frustrated Hinata and gloats over advancing without him. Later that evening, Hinata is purchasing a travel size toothbrush set when he overhears Tsukishima and Yamaguchi conversing about how they would be arrested if they try to crash Kageyama's training camp. The day of the training camps approaches as the rest of November passes by uneventfully. Karasuno is continuing their usual training routine. Hinata, however, appears to be very frustrated, especially after learning that Kageyama is moving forward without him. In early December, Kageyama heads out toward Tokyo to attend the All-Japan Youth Training Camp. Meanwhile, Hinata shows up to the Miyagi First Years' Training Camp at Shiratorizawa uninvited, much to the confusion of everyone present. Appearances * Ittetsu Takeda * Shōyō Hinata * Tobio Kageyama * Daichi Sawamura * Kōshi Sugawara * Kei Tsukishima * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Yū Nishinoya * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Asahi Azumane * Hitoka Yachi * Kiyoko Shimizu * Wakatoshi Ushijima (mentioned) * Chikara Ennoshita * Kazuhito Narita * Hisashi Kinoshita * Keishin Ukai * Tsutomu Goshiki * Kanji Koganegawa * Yūtarō Kindaichi * Akira Kunimi * Yūdai Hyakuzawa * Takaaki Anabara Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *Hinata's posture while biking over the snowy mountaintop is inspired by a similar pose by Japanese investor Hiroto Kiritani from the 月曜から夜ふかし, or the “Monday Night Late Show”. Furudate describes this pose as the coolest standing-pedaling pose. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 24 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc